Tanya in Wonderland
by Tigger77
Summary: The Cullens and Denalis find themselves in the hidden land of Mystery. A land of secrets, adventure and romance. How does Tanya intend to woe Edward if he's got his eyes on some night and the Prince of Mystery has his eyes on her. Better summery inside!
1. Chapter 1 falling down

**Hey people that are reading my story! For those who don't know me, my name is Bloody Red Ribbons, Ribbons for short. I'm writing two other stories at the moment. The Three Musketeers and Sparkles. Fill free to check em out!**

**Anyway, I've been looking at a bunch of stories, and I noticed a lot of times Tanya is the Blondie bimbo or slut or witch or whatever. And very rarely does she have a happy ending. Now if you write a story were Tanya is a bitch, kudos to you. I just think it's time to give Tanya her happy ending. The story I have written is a mix between Alice in Wonderland/Tanya' happy ending/and my made up world. Hope you like it!**

**~ribBons**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would have a billion dollars and a red mustang. Since I have neither of those you can guess I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_A bunny in a blue vest hops around Denali, Alaska. It's presents doesn't go un-noticed by the Cullen's or the Denali's. And soon they find themselves falling down a rabbit hole and into a place called Mystery. It couldn't get much worse could it? Hell yes. Edward, Tanya's 'only love' starts showing an interest in the Kings top night. Tanya makes it her personal goal to keep those two away from each other. All the while she has to beat the Crown Prince of Mystery away with a gun. Love comes from the weirdest places. Can someone please tell me if your supposed to fight it or embrace it?_

* * *

The sound of the car tires on the drive alerted me to their arrival. And not just their arrival, his arrival ,too. Kate had told me to behave myself. And I would. I would make sure he couldn't hear all my fantasies. I would just have to try a little harder this week. But, I couldn't stop the small, girlie squeal from leaving my lips.

The tires stopped and in a matter of seconds there was voices in the living room. I hoped off the bed and ran out of my room.

And there, giving a small hug to Irina, was the sex god himself. Edward. As soon as I thought his name he looked up. Oops, I hadn't put up my guard yet.

"Hello Tanya." He said.

"Hi Edward. It's so nice to see you!" I gave him a small hug. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It never did.

I proceeded to welcome the rest of the Cullen family. Telling Alice she looked stunning with her new outfit. And so on. Then, we went and sat down in the family room. Emmett taking up half the space on the four seated couch.

*************

"Did you see that?" Carmen asked.

"What?"

"It was a bunny......with a blue.........vest on!" she said getting up to go look out the window.

"Honey are you sure that's what you.........saw?" Eleazar asked. We all understood his confusion. A bunny in a blue vest wasn't plasible. But, a vampire going crazy wasn't either.

"Hm, she did see a bunny in a blue suit." Edward remarked.

I laughed and everyone looked at me funny. "What?" I asked. "Edward is just so serious all the time. It's funny to hear him say a bunny in a blue vest." I laughed and this time everyone did, too.

"Look there it is again!" Carmen shouted.

She wasn't joking. About thirty feet from the house was a white bunny in a blue vest. He was holding a golden clock in his left hand and a script in his right. This was the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life.

It was looking around when suddenly it stopped and looked at the watch. "I'm late! I'm off schedule!" it muttered and took off hopping the other way.

"Let's fallow him!" Emmett shouted. We all agreed and took off after the unusual bunny.

The bunny smelled of vannilla and cherries I noted as we followed it's trail. Not something your regular bunny smelled of.

We caught up to the bunny five minutes later. For a hopper it sure was fast. Sensing something was behind him he stopped. We did too, and hide behind a tree at Carlisle's motion. The bunny looked around and turned around. Now he was looking right at us.

He probably wouldn't have found us, but there wasn't enough room behind the bush and it saw half of Esme. Esme for gods sake! And it screamed and took off running again.

"Wait!!" We all screamed. But, it wouldn't stop.

We followed him to the other side of Alaska until we could see the sea laid out ahead of us. The bunny jumped around a tree. We did too, but he was gone! Were did he go? It's sent stopped, too.

"Were did it go?" Irina asked.

"Did he jump down that bunny hole?" Rosalie asked.

"Let me look!" Alice said. "I'm the smallest!"

"Careful Alice." Jasper fretted.

Alice got on her hands and knees. "Ugh this is going to ruin my outfit!" she muttered. Then the unthinkable happened, she slipped and went zooming down the bunny hole.

"ALICE!" We yelled. Jasper jumped down the hole, then Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, me, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and reluctantly Rosalie, too.

The hole wasn't as I suspected it would be. It wasn't dark or dirty. Well it was just not the dirty part. And things such as pianos and books were flying around me, too. At one point I thought I saw a little puppy.

It seemed like forever before I finally landed on a heap of vampires. Then I was hit too. And engraved into the pile.

Finally it stopped raining people and I got up groaning like everyone else. I looked around.

It was possibly the most scariest place I had ever seen. Black and brown skulls were littered everywhere. And what ground wasn't covered by skulls was a dusty burgundy color. The sky was blood red. Like lava I thought.

Emmett was the first to recover from the shock and voice the question everyone was thinking, "Where are we?"

* * *

**So...........what did everybody think? Was it any good? You know what I think you should do? Review me about it. Tell me what you thought of it. I think the review button is around here somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Mystery

**Not many people are looking at this just so you know. Why is that? I thought it was pretty good? Didn't you? Well, anyway, I hope you like this, whoever you are.**

**~ribBons**

**Disclaimer: Pull up a chair kids. I'm going to tell you a said story. The one were I learned I didn't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer did.**

* * *

_Emmett was the first to recover from the shock and voice the question everyone was thinking. "Where are we?"_

"I don't know son. I don't know." Carlisle muttered in awe. He wasn't the only one.

"I think maybe, we should, you know, keep moving." Alice stated.

"Yes, good idea Alice." I said, throwing her a smile. She smiled back. It changed to a grimace quickly. What was that about?

Alice believed it would be are best bet to head west. We all agreed and headed out quickly, hoping we could make some progress.

After what seemed like hours the sky started to turn black. Did that mean it was night time here?

"Look there's that bunny again!!" Eleazar shouted.

We all turned to where he was pointing. And there it was that little bunny. It's white fur was fringed. It's cuffs black. I felt bad for the little bunny. Why did it have to be so cute and innocent looking?

"Let's fallow it." I suggested. "Maybe it knows a way out of here."

"Right." Edward agreed flashing me his famous crooked smile.

We all looked to the left where he was pointing. And there was that bunny again. It's white fur was grey. It's cuffs syringed. It hopped nervously around. Looking up every few seconds.

Again, we followed the bunny. Moving quickly to keep up. He was indeed, as I had thought before, a very fast hopper. We followed him through the terrain. Until he disappeared into a big cave. The mouth of the cave, though I have extremly good night vision, seemed dark and frightening. I didn't want to go in.

I wanted to go home. And stay there forever more.

Suddenly I felt a boost of confidence. I could do it! Yes I can!

"Thanks Jasper." I said.

He nodded. Never one to talk much, Jasper was. We entered into the dark cave. Emmett first for protection. Jasper last.

T***********I**************W

"When is it, you know, not going to be dark." Emmett asked.

"I don't know." Rosalie stated bluntly.

We had been in the cave for hours.Or so it seemed. The little hopper (that's what I resorted to calling him) had gotten away long ago. The only way out was his faint scent encasted into the clay like dirt.

"Let's just admit it. We're lost." Irina sighed. Though she probably couldn't see it, I glared at her. All we needed was hope. Only when we didn't have it would we be truly lost.

"Nicely said." Edward muttered to the left of me.

"What?" Emmett asked. He obviously didn't like being left out of the conversation.

"She's saying. We're only really lost when we have no hope." In the distance I could see a light. "And there's are hope right there." I beamed over to Edward. He smiled briefly back.

I was glad that we finally got out of that darkness. It had begone to frighten me. The sunlight was a big relief.

Grass swayed from side to side. It shined a bright lime in the sunlight. Trees sat in the distance holding blood red apples. At first I thought we had made it home. Back to earth where ever that may be.

That was about the time I saw two small girls gliding past giggling. Holding woven baskets with dozens of apples in them. These girls weren't human, though. You could tell easily from there little wings attached to their backs. There was also the fact that they were about two feet tall. I looked at them strangely.

They looked right on back at me. The one with clear blue wings and blue eyes raised her eyebrow at me. The other just giggled more. As they turn to leave I heard on blue winged one mutter, "Crazy vampires."

Shocked was the only thing to describe what I was feeling. What everyone of use was feeling.

How did they know so quickly? Well, they were mythical looking themselves. Maybe that was why.

"Okay." Carmen said. "Shouldn't we keep going?"

"Right." I muttered. "What do you think, Carlisle?"

"Good idea."

"Well, then, lets go." I stated.

We had walked forever. My feet weren't sour ,but they weren't happy either. And my brain. It seemed to be protesting, too. With all the questions I had, I understood why. For one, where were we? There was no place like this on earth. I was sure. And, what about, how where we going to get out of here? I couldn't answer any of these questions, but still I wondered.

"My god." Eleazar muttered beside me.

I looked up and gasped. I hadn't been watching where we were going. My mind was in such a haze. But now, now my brain was on full alert.

We were on a hill. Not a big one. But, not a small one either. That didn't seem too important, though. Still my mind calculated that. What was important was not on the hill. It was below it. Below us was a little town? Yes, a little town just like from Medieval Europe. Only there was different species. Women more beautiful than Rosalie even. Horses, and other animals, that had violet eyes that smelled like that Bunny back in the cave. Vampires and werewolves even. Selling, buying, trading, and just everywhere.

And on a hill acouple miles out was giant castle made out of limestone and granite.

Just in front of the little town was a big wooden sign with letters in orange and pink, _Welcome to Mystery. _

* * *

**Kay so I thought this chapter was pretty good. Not the best surely, but still good.**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Please, for the love of all that's good and holy REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 history

**Hi!!!!!!!!!! Waz up? Good, very good. Just finished a long and tiring day and I think it's time to write more. So.............here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I don't. :(**

* * *

We set a gentle pace into the little town. Carlisle was in front, Esme by his side. We all followed behind. I walked by Edward. Discreetly and silently looking at his face every now and then. But, he was too awestruck to really notice. He looked at the town in amazement. If only he would look at me like that.

People hurried by as we came in. All busy doing something. All going about their business as if they didn't realize we were there. With soot filled hair and clothes. They acted as if it was normal.

"Excuse me sir but could you............." Carlisle asked. The man he asked, who looked much like an ogre glared at Carlisle and walked away.

Behind us a girl's bell like laugh rang out. "Oh, you shouldn't be messing with Pete today!" The voice said. We turned around to see a little fairy sitting on a stand with news papers. By here was a burly man. I knew what he was immediately. _Werewolf_.

"Really?" I asked suspicion coating my voice. With a werewolf around you could never be too careful.

"Yeah," The girl sighed. "Today's his wife's Opals death day. It never really was the same without her."

"Death day?" Rosalie implied.

The girl looked up then. Finally taking in our soot covered clothes and hair. "You're not from around here?"

We all shook are heads.

She smiled. "S'not everyday new comers come. Maybe every hundred years or so. Never this many. Nope. Never." She looked at us again. "And I'm guessing you took the back way."

"Back way." Irina asked sourly. I understood why. She had just gotten her hair cleaned from the last hunt.

The girl giggled. "Names Dutches, friend."

"Carlisle. And this is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar." He stuck out his hand.

Dutches shook her head, shaking Carlisle's hand. Ceiling our soon to come friendship for good.

T*********I********W

"And here we are." Dutches stated proudly. She had gotten permission from the werewolf, her boss, who we found outs name was Randall, to take some time off to show us around.

She had started out at the Museum. Not something I would have found interesting but, Carlisle, Jasper and Eleazar and even Edward was a bit excited to learn. The museum was not what I was expecting. The building was huge!!! And it seemed to be made out of gold. One thing was for sure. They took there history very seriously around here.

"I wish I could show you everything but, really I have no time, so I'll just show you the vital. Then, maybe we can come back later." Dutches said leading us in.

"All the magic started with James the second. He was changed sometime when Dinosaurs first lived. He was one of the first vampires to exist." She showed us a picture of a man in English clothes with onyx black shaggy hair and topaz eyes. He looked broodily back at me. His frame was huge. Probably showing off his significants. "Anyway, James was always kind in nature and wanted badly not to hurt others. But, he believed he had no choice. He lived for years, until he met the Volturie in the 1500's."

I looked over at Carlisle to see a slightly shocked and awed look on his face.

"He stayed with them until he met _him._His name was Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle had a new way to live with out harming people. Eating humans. Carlisle Cullen is one of the biggest known vampire around here. He's even got his own wing in the musesim. After Carlisle left, so did James. He wanted his own family and a kingdom to rule. The volturie laughed at his 'foolish ideas'. Until James up 'en left. On his journey to find a kingdom to rule he met a human. She went by the name of Rosemary and was the beautifulest in all the land. They quickly fell in love."

Up until know I had not noticed the lady sitting beside him. She was indeed beautiful with red hair and rosy cheeks. Definitely, a human.

"That was when James dream came true. Rosemary fell pregnant and had a little boy named Diego. Finally a happy ending..........almost. James found a small entrance in to a new world. He made friends with werewolves and shape shifters and many other hidden creatures. And with their help......BAM! They made a new kingdom. With James as King. This went on and on. If the King didn't mate with human then he would mentor someone he thought was suitable for the job. Which so far has worked very well."

We began walking down the hall again. To know Carlisle was famous here! Amazing!!!!!!

We stopped in front of a picture with a man with coal black hair and a girl with white hair. Both pretty. I could tell at once that the Lady was a human.

"The King Grant and Queen Jade of today." Duchess said with pride leaking into her voice. "Probably the best Queen and King so far."

We continued on. This time stopping in front of a girl. Her frame was as big as the other King and Queens but I knew she wasn't a Queen. Or a princess for that matter. She was dressed in a tight black under armer for a shirt and tight skinny jeans. Nothing like the Queens elegant dresses. And hooked to a loose fitting red belt was a sword. In her limp hands was a small handgun. Her neck had a bite mark obviously from another vampire and by her eye was a small indent. Like a scratch. Her topaz eyes stared through me. Her wavy nut brown hair blew in the unseen wind. Beautiful.

"Isabella Swan. The best and greatest knight ever to be. She came from a town off in 'Earth' or the dirt planet as it's called here. A vampire named James. May he burn in hell for causing disgrace to the name." She added under her breath. "James tried to kill her only to be destroyed himself by the pack of werewolves near by. But, not before he accidentally changed Bella. Bella ran away and ended up here. Where she trained to become a knight."

"A knight?" Jasper asked. I jumped. I had been so caught up in the story and hadn't heard from the others in so long that I ended up startled.

Duchess smirked. "Well you might call her a solider and or spy from where your from. But, that's basically what a knight is."

Jasper nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, it took her only two years to finish knight school. When it takes approximately ten for a regular knight. And even then you are not done learning Then, right out of school she played a big part in defeating the sirens that had revolted. The war had been going on years before she came. Isabella Swan is truly a legend." She bowed her head at the end.

"Did she......." I was going to ask if she was dead when a little buzzer went off in Dutches' coat pocket.

"Oh, shoot! Time to get back to the stand." She looked at us. "Your all welcome to tag along. You could stay at my house tonight. Until you know what your all doing. Kay?"

"Thank you." Kate said in gratitude.

We walked back to the news paper stand. Only to be met by chaos.

"That isn't fair!!" A little elf was yelling. "I don't have money with me so your not gonna give it to me! I said I'd bring the money back!"

"I know that." Randall stated calmly. "I'd just prefer it if you'd give me the money before. I'll be happy to save you a copy."

"Whaz goin on here?" A big ogre asked lumbering over. "You not messin' around with my Freddie." Her blond wig fell to one side.

"Yes he is! Georgia!" The elf exclaimed.

Georgia went red. She lumbered over to Randall and hit him. SMACK! Right on the head. It broke out into a fight. Duchess ran over to help Randall. But, the little elf held her back and tried to slap her. Edward quickly ran over before he could. He grabbed the elf's hand.

"You don't hit women." He hissed. Always a gentlemen, Edward was.

This made Georgia even madder. She tried to hit Edward. If you thought it was chaotic before, then this was hell bracking loose. We were all fighting. Trying to keep the raging ogre and elf away from each other. Though, when they worked together they could fend us all off.

"Enough." Came a calm and strong voice said. Everyone gasped and stopped immediatly. Georgia the ogre and Freddie the elf bunched together looking pale. As if they were scared what the voice would do to them.

I swiveled towards the voice and whoever or whatever it was that was making everyone behave so instantly.

There in front of me was the picture come to life.

* * *

**There! What did you all feel about that? I thought it was cool! You know what? You should review and tell me about it!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 My enemy

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! Just yesterday I started my, um, summer job. I guess you could call it that. And relunctantly I have to say it takes up most of my time. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :P Sorry if I got your hopes up.**

* * *

Long shiny brown hair blew in the wind. Golden eyes took in the scene before her, ferocously. Plump pink lips pressed in a hard line.

"What is going on here." The goddess asked jumping off of her gray stallion.

The ogre stumbled back and the elf hid behind her feet.

"Nothing, ma'm." Geogia muttered when no one said anything

"Really?" The goddess laughed. "Because I think it is something if a fight breaks out. Don't you?"

"Well, yes ma'am -"

"Then you shouldn't have said it wasn't. Now should you? And not only that, but fighting with the Cullens. The most famous people around? Crazy." She growled. People and animals around her gasped in surprise.

"But-"

"No buts. Don't tell me you didn't know. You shouldn't have even been fighting in the first place. Now get out of my sight. And-" But it was too late. The ogre and the elf had already took off running down the street. Trying to get away from the goddess as fast as they could.

"-stay out of trouble." The goddess muttered dryly. Then, she turned towards use with a smile. "Sorry about that. I really, really hate it when people start fights in my streets. You know what I mean? Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm-"

"Isabella Swan! It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said taking her hand. Something very unusual for Jasper. "I heard you are one of the best knights here. I would love to hear about your experience in the art of war. If that would be okay with you of course."

Isabella laughed, a tinkiling bell sound. "I would love to Jasper Cullen. And please call me Bella. That's what everyone calls me."

Jasper nodded. "Okay...Bella." He smiled.

"HI!" Alice yelled, jumping into Bella's arms, almost knocking her over.

"Whoa there pixie." Emmett boomed.

"You must be Carlisle Cullen." Bella stated in awe.

"Well, yes that's me." Carlisle said.

"It's truly is a pleasure to meet you. I never though I would see the day." She finally looked at me and my family. Confusion was plain on her face. "I didn't know there was so many Cullens. The books only talked of seven."

"There are only seven. We're the Denalis. This is Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, Irina, and I'm Tanya." I said smoothly.

Understanding clouded her eyes. "Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you to Denali's."

"Dido." Irina said.

Someone cleared their throut. I turned my head toward Edward, raising my eyebrow. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." Bella started, holding out her hand. Edward took it like Jasper and Carlisle. Only he turned it over and held it to his lips, kissing it.

Red stained my vision. Jealousy flickered in my vains. She could not have him! Not when I had worked so hard! Edward and me were meant to be together! And together we shall be!

That was the day I met my enemy.

* * *

**I know this is short, but I haven't updated in a while and I felt that I should at least give you a little something as an apology. The next chapter will definitely be longer!**

**Review! Review!**


	5. AN

**To anyone that actually reads this. It has come to my attention that my story isn't getting much feedback. As well as that I'm not so much interested in it as I was before. I'm sorry to say that this story will be deemed on hiatus until further notice. I just think I need time off to work on my other stories and get ready for the new school year. I should be back in the next couple of months. Again sorry. **

**-Tigger77**


	6. Chapter 6

I am sad to say I no longer have time to write this story. If any of you would like to continue on with my work, please PM me or comment and I'll send you any details you might want to take over. If there are more than one person wanting to finish my story then I'll take the time to decide who will. The 'auditions' I guess you could call them will be up tell June 8th. One month from now.

I am sorry if this upsets any of you. I just don't have time anymore.

Stories I am also getting rid of:

Justice and the Will to Be Free

Eyes of a Hunter

Legends of the Red Wolf

Shattered Glass

And Tanya in Wonderland


End file.
